


forgotten & found

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Sibling, Gen, Pregnancy, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: maggie tozier always wanted a daughter





	forgotten & found

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in class so i hope it like,makes sense????????

when richie tozier is born, his mother takes him in her arms after he’s been swaddled in a blanket - a _ blue _ blanket, and smiles, but it’s not the beaming joy a new mother usually has. it’s a smaller, sadder sort of smile. like, she’s happy, but also a little disappointed.

the name they had picked out, amanda kimberly tozier, of course would no longer fit. they had been set on this baby being a girl, and yet clearly a mother’s intuition is not always right.

“we can name him after your father,” her husband suggests, stroking her strawberry-blonde hair as he gazes down at his newborn child lovingly. “richard tozier. i think it has a ring to it, huh?”

“richard tozier,” she whispers, and her lips curl upward. “i like it.”

she had wanted to paint the nursery pink, but wentworth convinced her to go for a pale yellow, ‘ _ just in case’ _ . he had always been her voice of reason. richard, or richie as they had affectionately began to call him, was a loud baby from the minute he entered the world. but damn, was he funny, even before he knew what funny was. simply the expressions he would make, or the noises could make his father laugh like mad.

his hair began to grow in, strawberry-blonde like his mother, and a few freckles begin to sprout up on his soft skin. by the time he’s five, he’s running around the house and making maggie’s heart beat out of her chest with worry. scrapes adorn his knees and elbows, and by the time he’s seven, he needs glasses like his father, and his hair is a darker shade of brownish-red.

and maggie tries. she really tries to connect with him, to read him stories, to dress him in the mornings and kiss his forehead at night. but the kid just never sits still, for christ’s sake, and he never shuts up. he fidgets and wriggles and makes silly comments and she doesn’t know how to react.

wentworth, of course, adores him and finds him hilarious. he ruffles his hair and laughs at his stupid jokes, and tells her, “oh, lighten up, maggie, the kid’s damn funny.”

by the time richie is eleven, she tired. he’s got amazing grades but a horrendous behavioral record, he comes home with bruises and broken glasses, and she swears he smells of cigarettes. his rock music plays through the walls of the house and makes her shudder, to think her son will turn into one of those groupies, doing drugs backstage at concerts.

when richie is eleven, she finds out that she’s pregnant again. they hadn’t necessarily been planning to be, but they have the extra room and the money to support another child.

richie takes the news...well, but he’s not thrilled. he’s neutral, which is odd, because he never seems neutral on anything, always ready to fly into a passion-filled debate with his father at the dinner table over sports teams or films.

nine months later, maggie holds a baby swaddled in pink - amanda kimberly tozier. richie holds her in his arms, and whispers, “hey, ‘manda. i’m your big brother. you’re pretty ugly right now, but if you grow up to look anything like be, you’ll be making the boys sweat in no time, huh? just don’t do any of my friends, okay?” he interlocks his skinny pinky with her own, and grins down at her.

amanda turns two years old a little more than a month before richie turns thirteen, and her birthday is full of ribbons and grandparents and dolls and kisses. richie’s thirteenth is spent with his six friends at the quarry, smoking a pack of cigarettes, and being smothered in hugs by the other losers. when he got home, his parents handed him a card with twenty dollars inside.

amanda becomes maggie’s perfect daughter, who she can dress up and relate to and treat like a princess, while richie gets pushed to the side to receive pats on the head from his father as if he were the damn family dog.

richie learns to ignore it. it’s no secret amanda is the favorite, and he doesn’t really care. or, at least, he gets good at pretending he doesn’t. with the losers, he can forget his actual family. he feels loved, wanted when he’s with them. they are his family, as cheesy as it sounds.

when richie is seventeen, he moves into a crappy apartment with beverly and only goes home for christmas, hugging his sister and kissing his mother’s cheek. sometimes he brings beverly along, and amanda says she wants to cut her hair short like bev, much to maggie’s horror.

and when richie is twenty, he stands beside beverly in a hospital bed as she hugs a baby swaddled in pink to her chest. him and bev got married when she found out she was pregnant, and now the tozier family has another little girl to spoil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! feedback is lit x


End file.
